Spongebob vs Pac-Man
Description Namco vs Nickelodeon. These two famous characters who are yellow, happy-go-lucky, and known for their distinctive shapes. One is one of the best cooks in the ocean, the other is a notorious glutton who's appetite is nearly bottomless but which one of them will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mascots, every company has his mascot to represent the company! Boomstick: There are mascots of video games and TV shows and these two mascots are yellow and happy-go-lucky like Pac-Man, the original ghostbuster of video games! Wiz: And Spongebob Squarepants, the goofy yellow sponge of cartoons! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Spongebob (Cue Spongebob Squarepants Theme Instrumental) Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: Spongebob Squarepants! Wiz: Spongebob is the yellow goofy sponge and mascot of Nickelodeon! Boomstick: And is really annoying! Wiz: Spongebob saved the Bikini Bottom many times from Plankton's evil plans in his TV show, Spongebob has survived being torn in half, incinerated, and completely engulfed in explosions equal to that of nuclear weapons, he also has regeneration to heal himself from any injury! Boomstick: Spongebob has a bubble wand which allows him to create bubbles by blewing to trap some peoples, he can also create objects such as torpedoes, bowling bowls, etc.! Wiz: Next weapon is the spatula, he uses this weapon to flip Krabby Patties and he can use this weapon as a sword, he has red karate gloves to make slaps and he was trained by Sandy Cheeks, Spongebob can absorb punches because he is a sponge with no organs and skeleton! Boomstick: He also has a jellyfish net to catch jellyfishes or to trap any people and counter any projectiles, he has a magic pencil which allows him to create anything he draws to life, the magic pencil has an eraser to erase his creations! Wiz: Spongebob has light manipulation, his power allows him to summon rainbows, Spongebob can breath out of underwater as seen in the movie a sponge out of water, Spongebob has a form called Goofy Goober Rock, in this form he can fly and shoots lasers from his guitar! Boomstick: The magic book allows him to write anything to become a reality and has plot manipulation, he can enter in his invincibubble mode, in this form he can shoots bubbles from his head to trap some objects! Wiz: Spongebob weaknesses are: he isn't too smart, he is very nave, he is not too strong, the magic book will be useless if is catch on fire, if it's implied that if he's taken by surprise, his absorption won't work and he os too forgiving! Spongebob: I'm ready! Pac-Man (Cue Pac-Man's Park/Block Plaza) Wiz: Pac-Man is the ghost eater most popular of the video games, he was born in 1980 with a arcade game with a circle without piece who needs to eat all the pellets and don't get killed by 4 ghosts! Boomstick: Then, some years have passed and we see him like we see him in Super Smash Bros. 4! Wiz: And now lets move for his abilities, Pac-Man can summon bonus fruits and throw them like melons, oranges, apples and other fruits! Boomstick: Pac-Man has a bounce ability, this ability makes him ground pound the ground and land butt-first, the rev-roll lets him charges a spin attack like Sonic spin dash! Wiz: Pac-Man has a power pellet which lets him eats ghosts for a few seconds, he also has a super pellet allowing him to became Super Pac-Man, in this form Pac-Man gains the power of flight and becomes invincible and becomes physically more stronger, but this form only lasts a few seconds! Boomstick: Pac-Man can shoots pac-pellets, the pellets which he used them as projectiles that can create explosions if he charges, Pac-Man has a chrome pellet which turns him into metallic and invincible like Mario's metal cap, the red ribbon pellet increases Pac-Man speed and he can create trails of light, if he circles the trail of light he can make a ring of light that can create a explosion, but this lasts 15 seconds! Wiz: Pac-Man has a super stomp pellet which allows him to makes a super stomp which can creates a shock wave that knocks peoples back, the electro-shock pellet allows Pac-Man to shoots eletricity from his hands, Pac-Man has a ice berry which can turn him into Ice Pac-Man, in this form he can shoots a ice beam from his mouth to freeze some peoples! Boomstick: The fire berry turns him into Fire Pac-Man, in this form Pac-Man can shoots fireballs in his mouth and he can create fire under his feet to allowing him to glide, the spin berry turns him into Spin Pac-Man which he can spin to fly and he can create a powerful vortex! Wiz: The Pac-Zilla berry turns him into Pac-Zilla, in this form Pac-Man can be giant and he can be physically more stronger and he can eat some projectiles and spit them back, the planet berry turns him into Planet Pac-Man which turns Pac into an earth-like planet and he can fly or move through space and he can eat some meteors and smaller planets! Boomstick: In Pac-Man World Rally, a game who rip-offed Mario Kart again, he can uses some power-ups like strawberry striker, a strawberry shaped homing missile that explodes if this hit anything and other power-ups that he can use! Pac-Man: Pac-Man's the name, chompin's my game! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Spongebob Squarepants Krusty Krab Theme) Pac-Man is walking in the Bikini Bottom and he sees the Krusty Krab. Pac-Man: Is this a restaurant? I am hungry! Pac-Man enters in the Krusty Krab and he sees a lot of clients eating Krabby Patties. Pac-Man: The clients are fishies! Pac-Man walks to talk with Squidward. Squidward: What you want to eat? Pac-Man: What kind of food you has? Squidward: We have Krab Patties, fries and sodas! Pac-Man: I want that foods! Squidward: Spongebob, the yellow circle wants a Krab Patty, fries and a soda! Spongebob: Ok, i ready to make this! 1 minute later... Squidward: Your food is served! Pac-Man grabs the table and eats all the food in one bite. Pac-Man: That was taste! Squidward: Do you has money? Pac-Man: Oops, nope! Squidward: Spongebob, kill this guy because he eats the food without buying! Spongebob: You gonna pay for that yellow circle! Spongebob kicks Pac-Man out of the Krusty Krab. Pac-Man: Ouch, i will fight you! Spongebob: Bring it on! Both yellow mascots enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Final Boss Theme) Spongebob picks his spatula hits Pac-Man's face 5 times and then, Spongebob slaps Pac-Man with his karate gloves, Pac-Man punches and kicks Pac-Man to the air and then, Pac-Man charges his rev-roll while Spongebob falls and then, Pac-Man rev-rolled hitting Spongebob back, Pac-Man throws a pac-pellet hitting Spongebob back. Spongebob picks his bubble wand and he blew the bubble wand creating a bubble, the bubble trapped Pac-Man and Spongebob creates a bomb with his magic pencil and then, he throws at Pac-Man freeing him from the bubble, Pac-Man eats a electro-shock pellet and he eletrocutates Spongebob with the eletricity in his hands. Spongebob: Hahahaha, it tickles! Spongebob shoots a rainbow from his hands painting Pac-Man's body. Pac-Man: What you did to my body? Spongebob: I can shoots rainbows with my imagination! Spongebob slaps Pac-Man again and he hits Pac-Man's head with his spatula, Spongebob tries to kick him but Pac-Man uppercutted and he lost his eletric powers, Pac-Man eats the fire berry becoming Fire Pac-Man, Fire Pac-Man shoots fireballs but Spongebob absorbed them and shoots them back but Fire Pac-Man resists. Spongebob draws a cannon and he shoots a cannon ball making Pac-Man lost his form, Pac-Man eats the ice berry becoming Ice Pac-Man, Ice Pac-Man shoots a ice beam freezing Spongebob and then, Ice Pac-Man throws another pac-pellet freeing Spongebob from the explosion. Spongebob: Did you know who i am? Pac-Man: A yellow sponge? Spongebob: No, i am Goofy Goober Rock! Spongebob turns into Goofy Goober Rock form, Spongebob shoots a laser from his guitar making Pac-Man lost his form, Pac-Man eats the super pellet turning into Super Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man punches Spongebob multiple times to the ground until Spongebob lost his Goofy Goober Rock form. Spongebob draws a forcefield and then, he picks the magic book and then, he writes his phrase while Super Pac-Man is trying to break the forcefield. "Spongebob wants to enter in his super sponge form!" Spongebob turns into his invincibubble form. Spongebob: Let's see if you can beat me! Spongebob erases the forcefield while Pac-Man lost his super form, Pac-Man eats a grow berry growing to his giant size, Spongebob shoots bubbles but Pac-Man eats the bubbles and spits them back trapping Spongebob. Spongebob: No, i need to get free! Pac-Man pops the bubble and he stomps on Spongebob 10 times but Spongebob resists easily, Spongebob flies with the hydro-dynamic spatula and lands on Pac-Man's head, Spongebob punches Pac-Man's head multiples times until Pac-Man turns back to normal. Spongebob: This is the only forms you got? Pac-Man: No, i will show you my ultimate form! Pac-Man eats the planet berry becoming Planet Pac-Man. (Cue Spongebob Squarepants Grass Skirt Chase) Spongebob: Oh my god, what i can do? Planet Pac-Man eats the Bikini Bottom killing everybody and Spongebob too and then, Planet Pac-Man burp. Planet Pac-Man: That was taste! K.O.! Pac-Man turns back to normal eating a shrink berry and then, he escapes the Bikini Bottom flying back to his home with his hover board. Results (Cue Pac-Man Park/Block Plaza) Boomstick: Well, the Bikini Bottom was gone! Wiz: Spongebob is more durable than Pac-Man but Pac-Man is more stronger, more experienced and has better weapons than Spongebob, Spongebob can tank Pac-Man forms and powers but when it comes to Planet Pac-Man... Boomstick: Spongebob was screwed because Planet Pac-Man is a planet! Wiz: Sure, he is a planet and he can eats planets and meteors easily so, he can kill Spongebob in this form! Boosmtick: Looks like Spongebob was Pac-Tastic to eat! Wiz: The winner is Pac-Man! Who would you be rooting for? Pac-Man Spongebob Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Namco themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016